


Societal Expectations

by flightinflame



Series: Like a Rainbow [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Beards (Relationships), Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Emma Frost is a Good Friend, F/F, M/M, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Lord Xavier's marriage to the governess of his sister's children is scandalous. Lady Frost knows the truth is far more shocking than polite society would ever expect.
Relationships: Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested, Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique
Series: Like a Rainbow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771255
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Societal Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the pride prompt list found [here](https://marvel-events-central.tumblr.com/post/619707938620227584/junes-on-friends), day 3: They're each other's beards.  
> Thank you to midrashic for helping give this a read over.

The Lady Frost smiled knowingly as Lord Xavier and his dear wife made their way into the room, he in a finely crafted metal chair, and she resting a hand against it for support, eyes closed off to the world behind dark glasses. It was a scandal, of course - but a scandal where most of those who gossiped so freely missed the underlying and far more interesting truth.

People murmured about Xavier and his governess wife - the blind tutor of his sister's children. After the young Xavier had fallen from a horse whilst out riding with his step-brother, he had lost much of his eligibility for marriage. The fact he, like the tutor, was a mutant was another scandalous note. But Mistress Adler seemed to make him happy enough, and she really was glad - after the harshness that Lord Xavier had grown up with, it was good to see that he had found true love. She watched people greet them with simpering awkward smiles, not knowing where to look, between Mistress Adler’s unseeing eyes and Lord Xavier’s metal chair. The Lord might have lost much of his lands - his step-brother gambling them away at one of Mister Lehnsherr’s establishments - but he was happy. And regardless, he had chosen to live on Lehnsherr’s estate, for his wife’s career, and they seemed content. Other minds looked and judged him for how far he had fallen, for choosing to marry for love.

The Lady Frost knew the truth, and she would never judge them. She approached the couple with a glass of champagne in hand, and Mistress Adler made herself scarce.

“Hello, Charles.”

“Hello, Emma.” He smiled up at her. “How is your husband?”

“Well enough,” she answered carefully. Charles had helped arrange her marriage, and she would forever be grateful. He understood.

“Your house really is beautiful, my Lady.”

“Never your Lady, Charles,” she answered with a smile, before she saw Charles’s face twitch slightly.

The door to her party opened once again, and this time the conversation rippled, thoughts given voice rather than hidden in relative privacy. 

Mister Lehnsherr, Prussian businessman, walked into the hall, followed by his wife. She no longer concealed her mutation, hadn’t since her first pregnancy, and she walked in dressed in a beautiful steel-grey gown which contrasted stunningly with the deep blue of her skin.

The Lady Frost saw the moment that Lord Xavier met Mister Lehnsherr’s gaze, and then wheeled over to meet his sister, embracing her tightly.

The party moved on as Mistress Adler joined the group. 

Regardless of the truth of Mr Lehnsherr and Lord Xavier’s marriages, the Lady Frost was willing to stay silent. It was good that they had served as a distraction from her own wedding - marrying a wealthy Spaniard with good fortune but no title had served her well, but her husband’s lack of speech unnerved some people. Quested was able to communicate with her to some degree telepathically, and his valet was able to translate for others, but his deafness and lack of nobility had caused rumours of their own, people relishing in the fact that she had chosen a man who would never be able to speak against her. She was fond of dear Janos though.

She searched the room, her eyes lingering for a moment on Angel, before she found her goal. Janos was clearly a little intoxicated, leaning against his valet, loyal Azazel using his tail to help keep her husband standing. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, kissing his cheek, and then turning to Azazel.  


“Be a dear and put him to bed now?” She asked, and he smirked and nodded.

“If your ladyship will be able to manage the party without us?”

“I am sure I will be fine, and if an emergency arises I shall send Angel to fetch you.”

Azazel bowed low, fingers moving quickly to convey something to her husband, and Emma smiled as Janos’s mind filled with joy and desire. He embraced her for a moment - his Spanish blood always did lend itself to expressions of affection beyond cold English sterility. A moment later, he and Azazel were gone, and she caught her darling Angel staring back at her.  


_Janos will be busy tonight._ She informed her, and was met with Angel’s answering smile. At least her telepathy allowed her to act with the decorum her friends all so clearly lacked.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second time I've ended up playing with this concept. Let me know what you think, and if it's worth turning into a full fic!


End file.
